Journey Of An Exile
by Commodore Jack Sparrow
Summary: The Republic is no more. The Empire feasts on the bones of the innocent and Echuu ShenJohn must reconnect with the force one last time before a relic of the ancient Sith wars is handed over to Emperor Palpatine and the doom of the galaxy is brought about


**Chapter 1**

**Krant: Plains**

The Shaaks and Nerfs of Krant cared little for the pirates and settlers that often visited (and left) Krant as they were merely animals and the visitors never stayed very long. However, one humanoid that constantly showed himself was of great interest too them as it was he who had originally convinced the two species to function and herd together.

The plan had seemed strange at first as neither species shared the same herding routes – except for the Sith's plateau (as it was called by the local Krantians and was named such as it had been the site of a CIS base and a battle between some Sith witch and a Jedi during the clone wars) which they used during the rainy season.

Eventually the plan made sense as the Shaaks – with they're large bodies – provided excellent bodyguards for the tiny Nerfs, and the Nerfs – with they're incredible sense of smell – provided the Shaaks with a warning that had long since eluded the tiny-nosed plains-dwellers.

As for the humanoid that wandered the plains of Krant with the two herds? He provided the most useful asset of all. Many of the locals wanted to domesticate the Shaaks and the Nerfs for they're meat, wool and milk. However, the animals grew best and strongest in the wild. As a result many of the pirates who had tried to capture the animals met up with the strong 'wild-man' as they called him, who 'argued' his point by threatening to herd the Shaaks and Nerfs towards the two towns they'd erected on the planet. Something that would destroy most of the buildings and supplies the pirates and settlers possessed.

In return for his help the Shaaks and Nerfs allowed the humanoid to travel amongst them – his nest was collapsible, a relic from the clone wars, and he moved where the Shaaks and Nerf herds moved. They provided him with fresh Nerf milk and Shaak wool that he used to line his walls, his bed and his stomach. Together the three misfit species – the Nerfs, the Shaaks and the man – functioned as best they could.

Many of the animals were curios about the man as he smelt strange, many of them had once though him dead because the energy that they sensed and smelled from most organics seemed to not exist within him or without him… almost as if he was dead to that energy.

Whatever the case, the animals were glad to see his nest erected in its normal place on a hill above them with his four moisture-vaporators erected at the edges of the animals grazing ground. The Vaporators collected the humanoids water so that he would not have to wander miles and miles beyond the herd to find water. The animals used these as a guide and taught they're young never to venture beyond them.

Life on Krant – for one of the first times in many years – was peaceful.

**Krant: Vaporator 1 **

"Move on," said Echuu to the two young Nerfs and the three young Shaaks that had followed him here, "Go on! Find your mother," he chuckled as they ignored him and continued to watch him. The females – he knew – thought he was a god and were incredibly attracted to him…of course they were in heat and were attracted too rocks. As for the males, they were jealous but couldn't pass up a chance to learn what they're 'rival' had about him that endeared him so to the females.

Shaking his head Echuu began checking the programming and shields on the Vaporator – he did this every night before he bedded down – the shield kept the animals from grazing to close to it and also let Echuu know when the one of the small number of predators came near. Nodding Echuu climbed a tree that was sitting near the Vaporator in an attempt to shake his 'followers' and in hopes of catching a glance at the sun before it set.

During the fifteen years that Echuu had been exiled here he had recovered from the trauma of what he'd done too the force, too Sev'Rance Tann and Stam. He kept the Vor'Na'Tu in a case inside his collapsible structure – CS as it had been called during the Clone Wars – and hadn't touched it in over ten years.

At first he had hoped that it would restore his ruined connection with the force but all it did was call to the dark side – Echuu had no problem accessing that aspect of his powers as long as he wore the amulet but the light side – the healing aspects and lesser of the dark powers refused to answer him.

Eventually Echuu had resigned himself to his fate and had bonded with the animals that wandered the plains of Krant and united them to protect himself and each other. In doing so he had learned how to speak too them through the force but other then that he'd been unable to touch the force since the fateful night when he'd betrayed Stam and the council.

Sighing as he watched the sunset Echuu wished for the millionth time that he had never come here… that he had never seen the Vor'Na'Tu. As he had sensed when he first came here… when he first drained Sev'Rance Tann of her life force. Echuu knew that Krant would be his Graveyard.

**Krant: Echuu's Collapsible Structure**

After he had showed the Shaaks and the Nerfs back too they're respective families. Echuu headed back for his hut – or nest as the animals called it – he was tired after a long day and was looking forward to some of the Nerf Cheese he'd been working on for the past week. It wasn't the most delicious smelling of foods – but was it ever tasty.

As he entered the CS Echuu was surprised to see a black robbed and hooded figure silhouetted by the fire in the center of the CS. "Hello?" Echuu asked as he approached the figure, "I've already spoken with you settlers and I will not guide you through…" suddenly there was a 'spang' sound and a blue Lightsaber was in the figures hand.

Jumping back Echuu reached for his own Lightsaber in reflex… but there was nothing at his belt. Spinning around Echuu grabbed one of his books and threw it at the figure – who proceeded to slice the book apart – but that was all Echuu needed to grab the hunting blaster sitting on the table behind him and aim it at the power-pack on the figures Lightsaber.

With a 'pow' the rifle fired and when the figure went to block it the Lightsabers power pack exploded. The shot had been aimed just where the figures hilt would intercept it and with another 'spang' the Lightsaber deactivated. Spinning the Rifle around Echuu slammed the butt of the weapon against the face of the intruder – who proceeded to fall against the couch sitting in front of the fire.

"Alright you," said Echuu as he grabbed the persons hood, "Lets find out who you are," with a whoosh he threw the hood back. He gasped when a bundle of golden hair tumbled free and two sparkling eyes looked up at him, "Is… is it you?" he asked in surprise, "Naat?!"

The beautiful woman that Naat had become smiled up at Echuu, "Hello… Master," she said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "I've missed you," Echuu straightened up and allowed Naat (who had yet to remove her robe and so other then her head Echuu had yet to see any other part of her body… let alone where she'd put her damaged Lightsaber) to sit up. "Naat… what are you doing here?" he asked, "Its been over fifteen years!" he smiled at her sadly, "Why have you come now?"

"What?" asked Naat with a smile, "You aren't glad to see me master?" Echuu shook his head, "No Naat, I'm not," he sighed, "I left the order… left you and Rahn because of my failing here… the force has not returned too me so I cannot leave," Naat's smile vanished, "Master… I know that your ashamed of whatever it was you did here… but things have changed – the order…"

"Naat," said Echuu shaking his head, "I don't care what Master Windu or Yoda says – I left the order because I was unfit to be a Jedi, I would cast shame upon the council and the entire order itself… I can't just…" Naat cut him off, "Master you don't understand – Master Yoda and Master Windu have died… the order has been destroyed," she bowed her head, "We were betrayed,"

Echuu nearly fell over in shock, "What?!" he bellowed, "Our entire order? Wiped out?! How? By who?" Naat still didn't look at him as she softly spoke, "The Clones… the clones from Kamino turned against us… shot us down as we attacked the forces of the CIS," Echuu shook his head, "Who ordered this? Surely the senate… Naat… what aren't you telling me?"

Naat shook her head, "The senate turned against us… according to the Holonet Palpatine had foreseen the 'betrayal of the Jedi' coming for a long time and had ordered the clone commanders to be bread with a special code known only to himself and them… the order would bring about the protection of the Republic… in whatever way needed," Echuu sat down with a thump as this information buzzed through his head, "What of the Republic? What remains of it? Was Palpatine working for the CIS?"

Naat looked up for the first time – tears streaked her face and she looked ready to break down, "We won master… the Republic… The Empire as it is now called… has become the most powerful force in the galaxy," Echuu bowed his head and sighed, "At the cost of our order… using the blood of our brothers…" Naat nodded, "I managed to survive because Rahn recruited Eli and myself into the Jedi Shadows… our histories were destroyed and because of this I was allowed to create a new life for myself,"

"A new life?" Echuu asked in shock, "As what?! Why didn't you defend our order?!" Naat's face tightened in anguish "Why didn't you?!" she shouted, a few minutes latter she sighed, "Master the Imperial forces number in the millions! And… there is a new force that moves amongst them," she growled, "A Sith named Darth Vader rose as the second in command to Palpatine… the two of them now hold the galaxy in they're hands,"

"A Sith?!" shouted Echuu, "But that's impossible! I killed the last Sith… Sev'Rance Tann died here! Where would Dooku have found another Padawan?" Naat sighed, "He found more then one new apprentice, a young Sith named Asajj Ventress, a bounty hunter named Durge and a cyborg named Grievous all flocked to his banner… two Jedi who once served our order also came to serve him,"

Echuu shook his head, "What of Rahn?" he asked, "What of you? What of Eli? Did he betray us as well?" Naat shook her head, "Eli is... was a member of the original Clones, he's an ARC trooper and the 'order' was not part of his training (mostly, I think, because Palpatine felt that the ARC core was to unpredictable to be trusted with such an important aspect of the war) and as such Eli was never given the order,"

"So what happened too you?" Echuu asked again, "As for Rahn," said Naat – obviously avoiding the question, "He… he changed, after leaving Republic space he vanished for a long time… I found him… eventually. He has changed master… he now claims that the only way we'll ever restore the Jedi is if he finds the lost valley of the Jedi… he also said that you… the Jedi that betrayed the order are beyond redemption... he believes that once you start down the dark path that you will never return... and that those who follow this path... deserve the death they receive,"

"That doesn't sound like Rahn," said Echuu, Naat sighed, "He's changed master – much that he once believed in is gone… much that he loved has been destroyed," Echuu held up his hand, "I'm going to ask you one more time Naat – What of you? How have you survived?" Naat smiled sadly and pulled her robe back. He enlarged abdomen and the shape of her profile made it evident. She was pregnant.

"Eli and I married," she said softly and placed Echuu's hand on her swollen belly, "This is my son… Stam Shen-John," Echuu's mouth hung slack as he moved his hand around her abdomen searching for the child she was carrying, he tried to frase his next question – but in the end all he came out with was, "How?"

Naat blushed, "After the Krant incident… Eli joined the Jedi Shadows and we worked together on many missions… after the execution of the order he was given a position as one of Palpatines Red Guard. Neither of us had any past so we dropped back into the galaxy at large as Eli and Naat Thare," she shrugged, "Eli became one Palpatines favorite gaurds and was given... given the status of a full member of the Empire... It was painfully easy to go unoticed in the Empire – all you have to do is be productive,"

Echuu listened in shock as Naat spoke, "In the end," she said, "Neither Eli nor I could stand aside and let innocents be put to death as worlds that stepped out of line were… put in they're place," she sighed again, "We began helping the Rebellion to Restore the Republic by passing information that Eli knew to them," she bowed her head as she began to explain where everything went wrong, "A month later we found out that I was pregnant,"

Echuu sighed, "Your DNA was taken for a scanning wasn't it? To check for faults and too protect against the danger of your son ever contacting a family disease," Naat nodded, "Yes… my DNA was compared against the DNA of the Jedi that had never been accounted for and… my name was on the list," Tears began to fall freely down Naats face as she finished her story, "When Palpatine found out who I was… and what I knew… he had Eli put to death… he promised that my son and I would be spared if I gave him the location of Krant… and the location of something called the Vor'Na'Tu," her shoulders shook as she struggled to finish, "I managed to escape and... and some pirate friends of Eli ferried me here,"

Echuu's face tightened as he heard the name of the ancient Sith Amulet mentioned, "Is that what you've come here for?" he asked, "This 'Vor'Na'Tu'?" Naat shook her head, "No Master… I never finished my training – and since you are the only living Jedi I need you to protect me," she placed Echuu's hand on her belly again and smiled as her son kicked against her masters hand, "To protect us, I want you to train my son,"

"Naat… I sealed myself off to the force during the fight here," he said, "I can't train anyone," Naat stood up, "Then perhaps I was wrong to come here," she said as she pulled her hood back up, "Thank you for your time Master… I will see myself out," As she turned to leave Echuu grabbed his Padawan by the shoulder.

"Naat… I can't promise anything… but I will – at the very least – keep you hidden," he sighed, "The closer you are too danger… the further you are from harm I suppose," Naat cocked an eyebrow, "What?" Echuu shook his head, "Nothing, I need to go into the settlement to obtain some supplies," he nodded at his bed, "You may sleep here for the night – tomorrow we'll see what we can do about finding you some place safe too stay,"

"But Master," Naat said, "I want to stay with you! I want you to train my son," Echuu sighed, "Naat... your seven months pregnant - even I can tell that, you need a stable place too live until you give birth… after that?" he bowed his head, "After that we'll… we'll see alright?" Naat smiled and kissed her former Master, "Thank you Master," she said softly, "I owe you more then you'll ever know,"

**Krant: Orbit: Darth Vader's Flagship the Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer _Devastator_**

A lone black figure stood silhouetted against the light of the keyboards and computer terminals that lined the Star Destroyers bridge. His dark frame seemed dark against the light from the star that Krant, its two moons and its seven sisters orbited. Captain Wermis looked at the back of the dark knight and wished (for the millionth time since being assigned to Vader's Rebel-hunting task force) that lackeys instead of commanding officers could distribute important information.

It wasn't that Wermis disliked Vader, it was just that he (like nearly all of the Imperial Fleet) had heard of the quick speed with which Vader went through his 'fleet commanders' and was… worried about his future… and praying for a transfer before his future was no longer his to worry about, "Lord Vader?" he called as he stepped up behind the huge Cyborg, "My lord, we have located the local settlement,"

"Excellent commander," Vader said coldly, "The Vor'Na'Tu is here," for many minutes he simply stood there as he looked at the planet bellow… eventually he spoke, "Prepare my shuttle – and issue six officers from the 501'st flamethrowers,"

**Krant: Peche Settlement**

Echuu hadn't entered this settlement in over six years – but even he knew that something wasn't right. Moving about the shadows of the town square Echuu was shocked when he caught sight of White armored troops moving about the crowd – ordering the Krantians and the settlers into groups and marching them into prison transports.

"By order of Moff Yittreas and the Lord Darth Vader," said the lead trooper who was standing in the center of the square, "All Peche and Thennes civilians are to be moved to a place of safety until the Rebel landing party is found," Echuu glanced worriedly at the number of beings that were being forced into speeders.

Many of the houses were burning – obviously Echuu had entered after a rebellion by the Krantians people… they had just as obviously lost. As he walked silently along the street his mind raced to grasp what he was seeing – men and women littered the street – some bleeding others dead… children and adults held they're loved one's and cried as they lay there dying.

Echuu had come here to talk too some of the Pirates that he knew spent time at the cantina – in hopes of persuading them too allow Naat passage on one of they're transports – and hopefully give her a job so that she might provide for herself and her son. Obviously this wasn't going to happen as many of the Pirates and smugglers had been caught in the cross-fire and they're bodies littered the street along with the Krantians and the settlers.

This was no landing because of some 'Rebel Invaders' this was an invasion force, "The Vor'Na'Tu!" whispered Echuu," turning around Echuu bolted back into the forest.

**Krant: Plains**

"It can't be…" whispered Echuu as he approached the clearing where the Shaaks and Nerfs had once nested, "By the force!" thousands of Nerf and Shaak corpses littered the ground, "They were defending my nest," he said softly as he bent down and touched the bleeding hide of one of the young Nerfs that had watched him the night before, "They thought I was here," he looked at the dead bodies of the troopers that had been killed by the animals, "The animals thought these were simple predators,"

Bowing his head sadly Echuu caught the scent of fire… of burning flesh. Looking up he saw the hill he had camped on was smoking, "Plese no," he said softly, breaking into a run he jumped over the corpses of his herd and dashed past the boulders and broken blasters that had been destroyed in the fight. Finally he arrived at what remained of his home… smoke was belching from the CS and there was no sign of Naat.

"No!" Echuu shouted as he bashed the door down, running inside his anger turned to horror as he saw Naat… or what remained of her. Her once strong and beautiful body lay twisted and torn upon the fire she'd been warming herself over. On her Lightsaber was hanging from her belt … it had never been activated. Falling to his knees Echuu began to sob as he reached out and took Naats hand in his – the burnt and ruined flesh on her hand fell away as he tried to will her back to life.

Her Lightsaber fell from her belt and bounced across the floor, reaching out Echuu picked it up. The heat the metal had absorbed burnt Echuu's skin but he didn't feel the pain… for the second time in his life Echuu felt nothing. Running his palm long the hilt Echuu saw the blast mark where he'd blown her power-pack apart, "I killed her," he said softly, "She's dead… she's dead because of… of me,"

A tear slid down Echuu's face as he shoved her Lightsaber into his sleeve, "They all died because of me," he turned his back on Naat and looked out the smoldering window of his home, "Because of me and the…" his eyes widened as he remembered the Vor'Na'Tu, "Spast!" he shouted, running over to wear he kept the Vor'Na'Tu hidden Echuu saw the box had been splintered into millions of pieces… the amulet wasn't there.

"No… after everything we've done… gone?" he bowed his head, "The Sith… if that weapon is returned to they're hands," Echuu slammed his hand into what remained of the wall, "It was all for nothing!" he shouted, "No master," said a voice, "Not nothing," turning around Echuu was shocked to see Stam and Naat standing before him… a small child stood next to Naat and looked up at the one time Jedi Master curiously.

"What?" Echuu asked in shock, looking over at Naat's body he nearly passed out when he saw it was gone, "How can this be?" Stam smiled, "Ever since you tore me from the force master… I've been watching you," he shook his head, "You have suffered long… you have paid with all that you love for what you claim is nothing," Naat spoke up, "Now we've chosen this time… as a time for that nothing to become something,"

Naat's Lightsaber slid out of Echuu's sleeve and cracked open. Inside was a bright blue Lightsaber crystal… it seemed to be glowing with a life of its own as Echuu stared at it, "When I met up with Rahn," Naat said, "He told me of a way for a being to exist after death… a way to preserve our individuality inside the force," she smiled, "Only the Jedi can learn this ability,"

Without warning the Lightsaber crystal levitated into the air, "Only a true servant of the light can achieve this level of power," Stam nodded, "Become who you were meant to be Master, become the Jedi Master that you once were," Echuu backed away from the crystal, "How can I go back?" he asked sadly, "I'm not who I used to be… who I should be,"

Stam used the force to shove the crystal towards Echuu, "Luminous beings are we, Echuu," he said, quoting one of Master Yoda's oldest sayings, "Not this cruel mortal matter," he began to fade, "When you stop and listen… when you let the force speak to and through you," Naat spoke before she and her son vanished, "You will know what you must do,"

**Krant: Echuu's Hill**

A stack of rocks hovered in mid-air… six other rocks orbited it as it spun around. The force had returned to Echuu… all that remained was his choice. Could he go back? Could he become what he once was? Echuu looked out at the carnage that had had been wreaked on the animals that had protected him for so long. He thought about the coming of the Empire to Krant. He thought of the rape of the recourses that lined Krant and its two moons. He thought of Eli, Naat and Stam who had given up so much just to save the galaxy.

In the end, Echuu thought of himself… and his long hermitage on Krant… what would have happened if he had been there to help the Jedi during they're execution? Probably nothing that hadn't happened... but at least he could have died a Jedi. Naat, Stam and Eli had been the Jedi… not Echuu… was he really ready to stop hiding and help the galaxy recover from something as dark as what it now faced?

In the light of the setting sun… Echuu buried the animals so that they're bodies could not be listed on the Imperial List of food and assets.

In the light of the setting sun… Echuu took out his old Lightsaber and placed Naat's crystal in the catch his had once sat and hooked it to his belt-clip.

In the light of the setting sun… Echuu burned his Vaporators and all that remained of his hermitage saving only the clothes on his back and a holo-map of Krant and its two moons.

In the light of the setting sun… Echuu made his choice

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
